Procurote em Cada Gota
by Morganah
Summary: Apenas deu vontade de escrever...


Procuro-Te em Cada Gota...

Nada mais parecia como antes... Era um tempo de paz no mundo obscuro da Akatsuki...

Nunca tivera tanta organização entre aqueles membros, as finanças iam tão bem quanto Kakuso desejava. Deidara nunca produzira tanta argila explosiva, e nunca se treinara tanto naquele grupo. Tobi estava até mais centrado, claro que ainda se divertindo com dois gatinhos que encontrara na rua.

Nunca Pein estivera tão centrado em sua organização como agora, os membros cooperavam, e tudo aconteciam de uma forma boa, a não ser aquela preocupação que não parava de lhe perturbar...

"_Konan... Por que se distancia assim de mim?"_

Konan, por sua vez, estava passando a maior parte do seu tempo sozinha, pensando em sua vida, e nos caminhos que escolhera para ela. Sabia que não podia deixar transparecer sua fraqueza, mas não podia mais fingir ser uma mulher fria, uma assassina sem sentimentos. Temia que Pein soubesse que estava morrendo aos poucos de amor, mas temia deixar de amá-lo. Não era mais possível continuar daquela forma, precisava agir e acabar com aquela dúvida.

Foi ter com ele...

- Pein, posso ter uma conversa em particular com você, quando não estiver ocupado?- Disse Konan, se fazendo de mais séria quanto possível.

- Claro Konan – Remexendo alguns papeis sobre a mesa – Só me diga a hora e o Local, e eu estarei lá.

- Na varanda, após o pôr-do-sol – Retirando-se da sala sem dizer mais nada.

**~#~**

Pein só pensava no que poderia ser o motivo daquela conversa, nunca esteve tão ansioso como neste dia, poderia estar mais uma vez com ela, mas tinha medo de estar sendo esquecido.

Eis que é chegada a hora... E ela estava lá e como estava linda...

Nunca havia notado como a luz da lua refletindo em sua Pele, em seus olhos, a deixava tão misteriosa, tão encantadora. O vento batia em seus cabelos azuis, e a deixava com aspecto sereno, decidido.

Ela, por sua vez, estava encostada sobre o parapeito da janela, e sentia que ele se aproximava não pelos passos firmes atrás de si, mas pelo cheiro que Pein trazia consigo, aquele cheiro marcante e doce, que ela nunca deixaria de reconhecer.

-Pein, que bom que está aqui. Sente-se, por favor! – Virando-se aos poucos para ele, e apontando uma das cadeiras que havia na varanda.

- Como sabia que era eu Konan? – Sentando-se na cadeira que ela havia reservado.

- Eu apenas senti... - Sentando-se em sua frente.

- Então, qual é o motivo dessa conversa? – Fitando-a nos olhos.

- Vou direto ao ponto, vim me despedir Nagato... Não suporto mais essa vida, estou morrendo aos poucos... Acho que minha presença aqui na Ak, só vai atrapalhar daqui pra frente.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- A Pein... Desde aquela nossa ultima conversa, tenho estado pensativa, sobre tudo, no que tu disseste que nunca poderíamos ficar juntos, meu coração tem estado confuso, eu sei que você é o Líder, tem de mostrar sua força o tempo todo, e não pode se distrair, mas se eu não posso te amar, e não posso te esquecer, é o mesmo que morrer aos poucos... Prefiro me afastar... Talvez eu morra mais depressa. – Disse tudo isso abafando seu choro, e a vontade louca de correr pros braços dele...

- Tudo bem Konan – Tentando não transparecer seu desespero em sua voz – Não chore, você tem direito de tomar sua decisão, mas se quer o bem da Akatsuki tanto assim, peço que fique mais 3 dias, para o término da missão, daí você poderá fazer o que quiser.

Ele se levanta, e apenas deixa que uma das mãos escorregue pelos cabelos de Konan, e sai pela porta, rumo a seus aposentos.

Ela continua ali por algum tempo, pensando na forma como Pein agiu... "Pelo bem da Organização, é só nisso que pensa... seus planos, sua vida..." e sem querer se enganar, ela só queria que Pein pulasse em seu pescoço, e implorasse que não o deixasse só, mas o modo que ele falou, a surpreendeu demais. Sentiu um desespero tomar conta de si, e suas lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto. Foi deitar-se.

***#***

Pein nunca havia ficado tão perturbado como naquele momento. Não sabia que seu sentimento por Konan estava tão intenso. Seu coração não cabia em seu peito, precisava chorar, mas não aceitava que poderia ser tão fraco a esse ponto.

"Por quê? Eu apenas queria protegê-la... Eu nunca quis magoá-la! Tenho sorvido cada segundo de sua presença em silencio, tenho amado em segredo aquela mulher, suas brigas, seus ataques, seus sorrisos, e aquela maneira tão doce de agir... Será que realmente não me ama mais? Será que... O que eu faço? Como posso ficar com ela, sem que isso me faça fraco e sem que ela fique mais magoada..."

Essas dúvidas passavam pela cabeça de Pein, que nada entendia, seu coração sangrava... Imaginava que a vida se tornaria a ficar sem cor novamente, e toda sua vida seria em vão, todos os seus planos não valeriam de nada se ela não estivesse ao seu lado. Ela precisava entender que ele era Líder de tudo aquilo ali, não podia demonstrar sentimentalismo.

Deitado em sua cama, ele pensava em como impedir que ela fosse embora... E adormecia deste modo, com os olhos marejados, balbuciava algumas palavras:

"Konan... meu amor... Konan... fica comigo..."

...

Konan também estava arrasada, deitada em sua cama, podia ouvir a intensidade da chuva que caia, sabia que era Pein, ele estava perturbado, mas só conseguia pensar, que aquilo era apenas preocupação pela organização. Tentou dormir a qualquer custo, mas não parava de pensar nele.

Não queria encontrá-lo pela manhã, mas sabia que teria de cumprir as ordens que ele iria dar.

Colocou-se de pé muito cedo...

***#***

Pein sonhara com ela a noite toda, como seria sua vida sem aquela presença tão adorada. Seu corpo estava em cacos, tinha olheiras profundas, não sentia vontade de sair da cama, mas era necessário, precisava ordenar seus homens, e sabia o que fazer para que Konan ficasse com ele, já havia pensado em tudo... Já havia preparado tudo...

Estava naquela manhã, como era habitualmente, ainda vestido com suas roupas de dormir, foi à cozinha se reunir com os membros daquele covil.

Konan, ao chegar, notou sua diferença, como estava Pálido, e sua voz tremula e baixa... Seus olhos estavam escurecidos, e tinha em torno de si, um ar triste. Sentou-se em um dos cantos da mesa, não queria enfrentá-lo, somente desejava escutar.

Ele ordenou a todos, e os mandou sair, menos Konan...

-Pein, eu já estou pronta, diga-me onde devo ir, ou se devo acompanhá-los. – mantinha-se calma e serena, apenas desejava que aquilo acabasse logo.

- Bom, você tem uma missão especial hoje... Será tratada como merece. –Abaixou sua cabeça, e tirou um papel entregando nas mãos de Konan – Espero que esteja de volta ao anoitecer, é meu ultimo pedido.

Ele se levantara e saira dali pela porta, e ela meio confusa, começa a ler aquele bilhete.

***#***

Surpresa ao ver o que Pein lhe havia preparado, ela pega sua bolsa e parte para sua missão especial.

Ele havia marcado uma sessão completa em um salão de beleza, com direito a massagens relaxantes e todos os paparicos que ela podia ter.

"Eu mereço, sou única naquele covil, única"... - Pensava como uma Rainha, o que não deixava de ser.

Seu dia foi completo. Cabelo, massagem, depilação, unhas, maquiagem, roupas novas, estava tudo perfeito, o dia perfeito de despedida da Akatsuki.

Pein, por sua vez, preparava tudo antes que ela chegasse. Tinha mandados todos para longe, voltariam em 2 dias, tinha tempo suficiente para fazer com que ela ficasse. Poderia estar sozinho, e desabafar, abrir seu coração, para a única que poderia compreender sua agonia.

Havia preparado um belo jantar, com aqueles brigadeiros que ela tanto gosta, como sobremesa.

Estava tudo pronto... Era tudo ou nada...

Pein só sabia que ela era tudo pra ele, e que nada iria mudar isso...

***#***

Já era noite...

Ela caminhava em direção a mansão, sentia aquele vento gelado bater em seu rosto, sabia que era ele que estava procurando por ela, aquele vento úmido não enganava seus sentidos.

-Pein? – Disse, entrando na mansão, deixando as sacolas em um canto.

-Hum!- Respondeu ele, escorado em uma parede, em um canto escuro.

-Obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso, digno de uma Rainha!- Fitando ele nos olhos, e reparando como ele estava lindo, estava todo de preto, aquilo realçava sua pele, estava divino.

- Digno de uma rainha que você é! Você está linda.

E realmente estava, trajada com um vestido preto que valorizava o contorno do seu corpo, adornado com pequenas borboletas de pedrinha azul, uma bela sandália e seus cabelos, parcialmente soltos, presos com seu origami habitual. Seus olhos brilhavam. Estava linda, não porque estava toda arrumada, mas sim, porque era realmente bela.

-Não diga isso, não mereço! – Disse corando.

-Hoje é um dia especial, não discorde de mim.

Ela dava uma bela olhada na casa, estava tudo parcialmente escuro, aquilo deixava o ambiente mais aconchegante. Lareira acesa, e uma linda mesa. Pein havia preparado tudo, se sentia orgulhosa dele, mas estava confusa... O que ele queria?Porque havia feito tudo aquilo?

Ele havia preparado umas almofadas para que ela se esquentasse na frente da lareira, e lá estava ela, sentada, apenas observando.

- Konan, precisamos conversar! – Trazendo em suas mãos, duas taças de vinho, e sentando na frente dela. – Você deve estar confusa, mas eu nunca te deixaria partir dessa forma. Mas esqueça, agora você precisa se aquecer, o vento estava muito gelado, eu só queria que você viesse rápido.

-Tudo bem Pein. – disse segurando uma das taças.

E ficaram assim por um tempo da noite, bebendo, relembrando as missões, rindo. Comeram o que Pein havia preparado, e nossa, tinha um cozinheiro na Akatsuki, que ninguém havia descoberto...

- Obrigada Pein, foi tudo maravilhoso, você fez dessa noite, memorável, me lembrarei com carinho, de todos vocês, e de tudo que fizeram por mim... Quando eu estiver sozinha, vocês sempre estarão comigo... Obrigada por...

- Cale-se, cale-se Konan!-Ele estava em sua frente, e a interrompia. - Não posso deixar que você parta, eu não quero isso, se você for eu terei de morrer pra te tirar da cabeça...

Ela sentia que aquelas palavras entravam com toda força em seu coração, e reacendia a esperança que tinha ali. "Eu não posso acreditar, ele me quer por perto..."

Caminhando com ela até o divã que ali estava, sentando-se a sua frente, Pein segura as mãos de Konan:

- Eu sei que sou falho com você, eu sei que deveria estar mais presente, e mostrar o quanto você é importante pra mim, mas me entenda, eu não posso demonstrar isso, aprendi a ser fechado... Mas desde aquela hora que você me disse que iria embora, eu tenho pensado em como será minha vida sem você, e se for tão vazia quanto cada segundo que você está longe de mim, prefiro não imaginar. - Seus olhos estavam pregados nos dela, e eram sinceras, cada palavra que pronunciava.

-Pein, eu nunca quis ficar longe de ti, apenas não sei mais o que fazer, te sentindo assim...

-Me entenda, por favor, tenho te olhado em silencio todo esse tempo, te desejado a cada segundo, guardado cada palavra, cada sorriso seu... Eu amo você Konan... Fica comigo... -Podia ver uma lágrima escorrendo de um de seus olhos.

Ela não conseguia conter a alegria em seu coração, ele a amava e havia pedido para que ficasse junto dele...

-Eu te amo Nagato Pein, e vou sempre amar você...

Ele apenas passa uma de suas mãos no rosto dela, e a beija como nunca havia beijado antes... Pode sentir o calor do seu corpo, e como ela estava tremula, precisava acalmar aquela mulher.

- Venha Konan, preciso ficar com você... -A Abraça e segura no colo, como um bebê...

Ele a leva para seu quarto, e a repousa sobre sua cama... Deita-se junto dela... Ainda olhando em seus olhos, deixa que suas mãos acariciem os cabelos daquela mulher que ele tanto ama... E ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, aconchegada ao corpo daquele que tinha seu coração, com a certeza que não precisaria sair daquele lugar, apenas ficar ali pra sempre, com ele. E aquele cheiro, que ela tanto amava que se misturava ao cheiro daquela agradável chuva que caia lá fora.

-Pein, está preocupado?- Disse, olhando nos seus olhos.

-Não, apenas Feliz... -Beijando-a novamente.

E assim ficaram, durante a noite, sorvendo cada segundo, aproveitando cada beijo, cada caricia, e uma a uma suas palavras apaixonadas. Ela sabia que não poderia estar com ele todo dia daquela forma, mas que ele faria o possível pra escapar com ela de vez em quando, mas aquilo bastava para que seu coração se enchesse de alegria. Ele sabia que estaria com ela por todo resto de sua vida, sem ela nada mais importava...

- Pein, amor... A propósito... Pode me dar aqueles brigadeiros agora?

-Você é uma viciada...Mas eu te amo...

* * *

Espero que gostem pessoal xD

E a primeira...Deu vontade de escrever...

Fica pra todos os Amigos, que estão Sempre Comigo...

Para meu Pein *-*

E espero que possa ter mais xD


End file.
